Angel
Angel is Skye's new trainee and belongs to Puppylove5. She had a short period she was dating Bandit but after they break up she falls for Med and together they live hapilly ever after and have four puppies. She's a Collie with light brown fur with some normal brown spots around her eyes and a ring around her tail. She also has a white belly and tail tip. She has yellow eyes and wears a lime-green collar. She looks inoccent and sweet but she's a total tomboy. She loves to go on adventures and will never give up till she gets what she wants. She will always defend her friends no matter what. She's energetic and loves to play in the water but she especially loves soccer cause she's very good at it. She also very funny and loves to make jokes being a little bit silly. In the future she becomes a really bubbly mom and barely gets mad she don't wanna hurt her little babies feelings, she not strict but know's how to take care for her pups. * Her best friend is Kailey but she's also very good friends with Smoky * Icee is also her best friend and she loves to play with her * She has a crush on Med, she loves him to bits and she adores his craziness. * In the future she loves to play with Lani and loves to teach her things (she becomes a little bit like a mentor) she also loves to play with Kailey and Smoky's daughter Faith. * I'n the future she becomes a really bubbly mom and barely gets mad she don't wanna hurt her little babies feelings, she not strict but know's how to take care of her puppies. * In the future she becomes less tomboy and more a girl but she still loves to run around and wrestle and stuff. * She doesn't believe in mer-pups and even when she was turned in one she tought she was dreaming. Probaly nothing will make her believe xD * She used to be very close to her little sister Halo till Bandit broke up with herbecause he liked Halo, After a while they became closer again and Angel forgave her. * She looks up to Sport as an older brother, she loves to talk and play with him<3 * She can perk her ears, and when she tries to hear something or someone scared her she will perk (on of) Catchphares: No fear when Angel's near! I gotta fly, let's soar high! (credits to Wittlefuzzypuppehs) Blue or gray skies, this Angel will fly! (credits to ROCKYDOG13) Let's fly high and take to the sky so there is no need to cry. * She's afraid of blood and the dentist (ironically she has no problem with the doctor), she is also very afraid of swans because she was attacked by swans * Med (mate/husband) * Sierra (daughter) * Serena (daughter) * Lucille (daughter) * Leon (son) * Phoebe (mom) * Toby (dad) * Halo (sister) Kailey Smoky Mindy Skye and Zuma (and the rest of the paw patrol but these two the most^^) Pups get an Angel (debut) Falling for you Pups and the Secret Admirer Pups and the New Student Pups and the Allergic reaction The Double Date The Trainee Rescue Pups and the storm of the century Pups and the Family Vacation (mentioned) Pups save the Obstacle Course Pup pup storm Jurassic Pup Pups on a Nature Walk Pups and the big Decision Pup Pup Puppy Love Pups and the Candy-swiper Pups and the Blind Date Pups and the Puppy Search Pups go on stage Pups and the Mix Up Crush By me: Crazier Cold Water- Lucille version By others: Home (Bandit's Version) Falling For Ya The One Even If Angel in uniform.png|Vary vary old pic of Angel :$ da at.jpg|Art trade with someone on da :33 I luff it so much<3<3 Screenshot Angel~.png|Morgan brought me in the mood :''D but I'm so happy with how this one came out QuQ Loveisintheair^^.png|Med and Angel again ^^ pawsome pals.jpg|Commision by me done by skittlemania on da<3 Angel and her pal Kailey ^u^ I love it to bits :3 Teens.png|Med and Angel in human form as teens<3 aren't they hipsters?:3 Aviation pups.png|Angel with her mentor and role model ^^ Angel is actually bigger then Skye :3 Angel request.jpg|Adorableeee pic of Angel from somebody on da I requested<3<3 Angel Plushie.png|Adorable request done by Sarah~!QuQ Angel plushieeeeee Fall lovin.png|Really needed to make a pic of the two<3 this reminds me of 'she tought the view was pretty but I tought she was prettier' lmao so cheesy Category:Trainee Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tundraverse Character's Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Grown up Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppylove5's pup